


夏天，冰淇淋和仙人掌

by reynavada



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cactus ice cream“”, F/M, Love at First Sight, Strangers to Lovers, “Ben is a writer”, “Rey is a Kanata”, “Rey is an ice cream man”
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 16:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynavada/pseuds/reynavada
Summary: Ben Solo是一个小说家，一天晚上，他在街角的咖啡店里遇见了冰淇淋师Rey Kanata.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	夏天，冰淇淋和仙人掌

_"Darkness rises , and light to meet it."_

_昔日沙哑的声音似乎还在这里回响。_

_Kylo独自坐在王座上，白灯自他头上直射而下，在他眼窝里留下一片深邃的阴影。_

_他把玩着手中的光剑。_

_“别高兴得太早了，我的徒弟，你在光明面的对手已经出现，迟早有一天，他会终结你的统治，就像你对我做的那样。”_

_那个人是对的，他能感应到，在银河系的某处，一个强劲的敌人正日渐壮大实力。_

_“嗡”的一下，光剑猛地被点燃，妖冶的红光倒映入他的眼瞳，像是寂静深夜无声燃烧着的焰火。_

_他听见自己说，“我会除去他，就像我除去你一样。”_

Ben烦闷地推开了手边的咖啡。

他又卡住了。

Ben Solo，畅销书“The Dark Knight”系列的作者，眼下正面临着全世界作者最头疼的问题，卡文。

造成这种局面的罪魁祸首是，他笔下的主角Kylo Ren，Ren骑士团的团长，那个在前一Ben书里刚刚取代了他师傅Snoke成为银河系最高领袖的人，缺少一样重要的东西，敌人。

都说，要成就一名伟大的独裁者，除了滔天权势与得力的下属，还需要一位劲敌。

这个人绝不会是个翻版的Snoke，Kylo不会再屈从于任何人，他已然明白，真正的权力不是别人施舍来的，而是自己争取来的。

他的新敌人应该来自黑暗体系之外，可能是某个反抗他政权的人们的代表。问题是， Ben对于这个人物形象毫无头绪。

他一把扯掉领带，解开了领口处的几颗扣子，顺带一口饮尽了已经失去温度的咖啡，却仍是按捺不住心中的烦躁。

可能是咖啡的问题。

已经晚上11:30了，大部分咖啡店都不会营业到这么晚，可恰巧，他知道一个例外。

洛杉矶的夏夜带着微微的寒凉。

Ben穿上了他的外套，独自走在灯火通明的街道上。

他喜欢夜晚，尤其是有星星的夜晚。

他老家的庭院有个书屋，那是他常年不着家的父亲难得留下的几样事物之一。他总喜欢偷偷爬进书屋里，架起一支望远镜，看皎皎明月澄莹似水，熠熠银河星罗棋布，幻想在某个遥远的星系中，有着先进的科技与古老的原力，光明的守护者与黑暗的统治者。

这也许是他的星际故事灵感的最初来源。

天空是一种发紫的深蓝色。

洛杉矶的夜空没有星星，或许有，但面对这座花树银花的不夜城，星辰的光芒太微弱了，它穿不透城市城市霓虹灯的光阵，广袤苍穹里便再找不到它的身影。

有点可惜，Ben想着。

他走过繁华的酒吧街，在一个安静的拐角处停了下来。

就是这里，他推开了门。

咖啡馆很宽敞，里面没有一个顾客，看起来似乎有点惨淡。靠近吧台的地方开着暖黄色的灯，一位店员正坐在收银台后面翻看着什么，不是他熟悉的那几位。

听到开门声，她面带微笑地抬起头来，温和的视线直直地撞入他眼帘。

那是个漂亮的年轻女人，棕色的发清爽的在脑后扎了个马尾，笑起来温暖而明媚，像个小太阳。

Ben的仿佛大脑瞬间短路了，他迟钝地站在门口凝视着她。

他很难形容那一刹那的感受，就好像嘈杂世间遽然安静了下来，而他的世界只剩下她一人。

她真漂亮，漂亮得让他心痛。

他的胃宛如被人揉成一团。

他们似乎都愣住了，一时间咖啡馆内静默无言，唯有音响里婉转女声还在低吟浅唱。

“今夜万千星辰，皆为你而来。”

“晚上好，想喝点什么吗？”

她率先反应过来，弥补地说道，脸上因之前的失态而带了点红晕。

Ben觉得那特别可爱。

“晚上好。”他清了清嗓子。

他走上前，他们间的距离更近了。在柔和灯光的笼罩下，他可以轻易地看清那双灵动的淡褐色眼睛，像是淋着焦糖的白兰地布丁。

他被自己的比喻震惊了，这也太过甜腻了，不是吗？

“请给我来杯黑咖啡。”

“马上就好，请稍等。”她顺手合上了手边的书，Ben看见了标题上的字，“The Dark Kn-ight”。

他没由来的一阵紧张。

“你喜欢这Ben书吗？”他尽可能问得随意。

“特别喜欢，”她利落地将咖啡豆倒进滤泡壶，歪着头看向他，“你的故事很吸引人，哪怕我并不完全认可Kylo的所作所为，也不得不承认他很有魅力。”

Ben的心跳停了一下，“你知道？”

“当然，我在电视上看到过你。”

她冲他眨了眨眼。“你第一次进来的时候我就注意到了，我一直想和你打个招呼，但你向来都是直接走去咖啡台，从不往旁边看一眼。我和Rose都是负责冰淇淋柜台的，我们还俩打了赌，看谁能先引起你的注意。”

Ben顺着她手指的方向看到了位于里侧的冰淇淋柜台。

他还真从未注意到过。

他有些尴尬，打算说些什么补救一下。

“别装了，”她咯咯笑起来，“我和Rose使尽浑身解数，可你连余光都不曾瞟过一眼。”

说着，她得意地晃了晃马尾辫，笑得顽皮，“多亏他们今晚都有事，让我来代班，看呐，我又额外挣了20元。”

她的笑声真是该死的性感，Ben有些绝望地想着。

在整个脸庞都被染成红色之前，他决定转移话题。

“所以，你是个冰淇淋师？”

“一个非常优秀的冰淇淋师。”在将咖啡倒入杯中的间隙里，她不忘纠正道，显然，她对自己的成就相当自豪，“我们的冰淇淋有一百多种口味，全洛杉矶没有第二家店能有我们这么多，而且绝大部分都是独创的。”

“请慢用。”她将咖啡端至一个小桌上。

Ben向她道谢。

他不想她这么快离开，他喜欢她说话时那神采飞扬的样子。正当他试图找个什么话头继续下去的时候，她神秘兮兮地凑了过来，问他愿不愿意尝一下她特别为Kylo创作的冰淇淋。

Ben并不爱甜食，可她靠得这么近，他完全无法思考。况且她在笑，两个小酒窝在脸颊上若隐若现，她的眼睛里仿佛有光，像是夏夜的池塘，流萤飞舞，繁星倒映。

直到她欢快地转过身去，他才明白自己应下了什么。

他懊恼地扶住额头，却还是难以自制地被她的身影所吸引，他的目光紧紧黏在她身上。

太好了，他挖苦自己，我现在就像个跟踪狂。

她挖了一碗冰淇淋，递了过来。

她拒绝向他透露原材料，只是坐在他对面，两拳相贴托着下巴，笑盈盈地望着他。

Ben看上去一点儿都不期待，他皱着眉对它叹气，最后，无奈地挖了一小勺放进嘴里。

他登时就后悔了，火辣辣的味道迅速从舌尖向喉咙深处蔓延。

她及时地递过一杯冰水，毫无同情心地在一旁乐得前仰后合。

“这是什么该死的味道？”

“辣椒黑巧克力。”

“真有创意。”他翻了个白眼。

“你不觉得很合适吗？”她一脸无辜地反问道。

“暴躁中又带着黑巧克力的苦涩，厚重绵长，关键是，”她刻意将最后一个词拖得老长，“非常火辣。”

“啊哈。”Ben哼了一声，以示对她幸灾乐祸的谴责。

他斜靠在椅背上，眼神里带着种正义凝视的意味，“你还有多少种这样‘神奇’的味道？”

“只有你不敢想，没有我做不到。”她笑得有点不怀好意，好似一只偷偷背着主人搞破坏了的猫。

她摆了摆手，“别太紧张，大部分都很正常。”

她当着他的面数起来，各种水果系列、咸味系列、胡椒系列、花系列......

他们不知不觉聊了很多。

她说她叫Rey Kanata，这个姓氏来自她的养母，一个叫Maz Kanata的好心的老女人。

她提到她的童年，她是如何在荒凉的沙漠里学着活下去，直至被儿童福利机构的人找到。

而他则讲到他的议员母亲和飞行员父亲，他还讲到了他的书以及他的困境。

Ben惊讶的发现，许是来自曾经孤独迷茫生活的共鸣，Rey对Kylo的理解远超出他的想象，他们是如此相像，却又是如此不同。她选择了一条截然不同的路，自丛丛荆棘中走出来的，是一个乐观热情的女孩，一个执着的追梦人，一个勇往直前的战士。

简直就像，光明面的Kylo。

Ben渴望能更了解她，这种渴望是如此的急切而不容忽视，并且，绝不仅仅是因为他的书。

他知道，这是个危险的信号。

他细细端详着她的脸。

这个女孩看起来坚韧而柔软，通透又天真，如此复杂矛盾的特质竟能同时出现在一个人身上，真是奇怪。

而他也一样，不是吗？

Kylo于他，从不仅是笔下一Ben书里的男主角，他是他的一部分，是他阴暗面人格的具象，承载着他所有无可发泄的怒火，难以排解的孤独感和与生俱来的征服欲。他是如此的疯狂又冷静，强大而脆弱，以至于他可以残忍地对待他的手下，无情地手刃师长，嘶吼着毁灭所有，却无法在面对自认已经彻底抛下的母亲时，按下那个发射弹药的旋钮。

就好像他们是天造地设的一对，注定要属于彼此。

Rey还在他身旁言笑晏晏，他的心脏在胸腔里“砰砰”跳动着，Ben命令它冷静下来，可惜不太管用。

她笑得真好看。

也许有人会夸她笑起来像个天使，但Ben可不会。

她是个魔鬼，绝对是。

她是包裹在层层光滑毛毯里的克利奥帕特拉，只消一眼便让那位传奇的古罗马执政官甘做裙下之臣；她是被蛇诱惑了的夏娃，天真的向亚当递去上帝的禁忌之果。

Ben觉得自己快窒息了。

如同被潘多拉打开了埋藏在他心中的魔盒，他听见欲望吹起出征的号角，渴求、征服欲与占有欲倾巢而出，翻涌着自他心底升腾。

Rey似乎感觉到了什么，她停了下来。

他们互相对望着，咖啡馆再度陷入一阵沉寂，某种说不清道不明的情愫在他们之间疯涨，无声地在空气中涌动。

他决定掌握主动权，于是打破了这种静谧。

“和我说下你的冰淇淋吧，听起来你很喜欢水果系列。”

“哦，是的。可能是因为水果在沙漠里很稀罕，我对它们，尤其是莓果类情有独钟。”

她从冰柜里拿出一小罐，“这是我的新作品，莓果与葡萄混合口味。我用了很多少见的莓果，像什么云莓、刺莓、锡兰覆盆子之类的，这让它有点酸，所以我又加入了一种葡萄。这种葡萄特别甜，吃多了可能会齁，但是加在这里面就刚刚好。”

“这是你最喜欢的味道？”

“不。”她顿了一下，又小心翼翼地抽出了另一罐。打开盖子，浅薄荷绿色的冰淇淋露了出来。

“这是什么？”这个颜色不算太少见，Ben猜想，它可能是薄荷巧克力之类的什么。

“是仙人掌味。”

这可有些出人意料了。

“试一下吧，你不会失望的。”她双手合十，对着他再三保证。

Ben有些犹疑，但经不住她的祈求的眼神，还是决定一试。

我真是没救了，他边尝边不忘吐槽自己。

味道是难以置信的好。

浓郁的香气在舌尖化开，微甜不腻，宛若风拂过春日的山林，送来初生青草的清新爽朗。

“当我想做些什么纪念一下童年时，我第一个想到了仙人掌，它是我那时最好的朋友。我试了几十种方案，才配出这种味道。”Rey颇有些自得。

是了，仙人掌，顽强的仙人掌。

他知道Kylo的宿敌该是什么样的人了。

Ben能想象到那个画面，勇敢的女孩站在荒漠里，坚定地眺望着远方。她是来自偏远星球的无名之辈，漫漫黄沙中的拾荒者，用一身尖锐的棱角反抗欺凌，用柔软的内心包容万物。

她是一个自强不息的战士，是浩瀚宇宙中独独与他契合的命定之人。他们隔着银河遥相对望，针锋相对却又惺惺相惜，在刀光剑影的较量中相爱，在各不相让的对峙里沉沦。他同她，是矛与盾，是刀锋与剑刃，是在命运的机缘巧合下相生相克的光与影。

“Kira。”他说了声，轻柔的近乎叹息。

“什么？”她愣了一下。

“她的名字叫Kira。”

她的眼睛亮了起来，饶有兴趣地挑了挑眉，“所以是个‘她’。”

“她诞生于你，Rey。”

Rey似乎还想说些什么，但Ben已经拿上外套直起了身，“太晚了，Rey，你该回去休息了。我家就住这附近，我开车送你回去。”

她有些不以为意，挥舞着她的拳头说道，“我可是个练家子，要是有不长眼的，就揍他一顿。”

“Rey，”他看着她，有些无奈，又带着些不容置喙的斩钉截铁，“我送你回去。”

他们在公寓楼下道别。

“Rey。”Ben叫住了她。

Ben低头注视她，目光柔和而专注。灯光在她略带疑惑的脸庞上摇曳，他蹙着眉，嘴张了又闭上，几度欲言又止。

最终，他只道了句，“晚安。”

他似乎没说什么，可Rey却仿佛听懂了。

她拥抱了他。

Ben的身形僵住了。

Rey能听见他胸口传来阵阵沉重的心跳声，她感到Ben的吻落在她发旋，他的手掌沿着她的脊柱逡巡，她笑着抬起了头。

“晚安，Ben。”

自那以后，他们经常聚在一起。

Ben的公寓几乎成为了Rey的第二个家。

有时他们讨论Kylo和基拉的故事走向，有时Ben被Rey撺唆着品尝她稀奇古怪的新发明。

“Kylo会除去Kira吗，就像他除去Snoke那样？”Rey搅着奶油，好奇地问他，“我知道他们很亲密，可是现在好像比较流行‘戴着王冠的人要亲自除去自己的软肋’的设定。”

Ben轻笑了一下，平静地看着她，声音低沉而醇厚，“不会。”

“为什么不会？”

“第一次见面时他没来得及下手，以后便再做不到。因为他永远，永远没办法对那个让他人生圆满了的女孩狠下心。”

他的手缓缓地覆在她的之上，手指温存地相缠。“而Kira也再不会离开，她住在他心里。”

他的手掌宽厚得令人安心，温热透过皮肤一直传到Rey心里。他的目光如同焚烧着的火焰，灼热且坚定。

希望像是爱引力作用下的潮汐，一波一拨涌向他们，随之将来的是涨潮般的圆满，一切不言自明。水到渠成一样，他们交换了一个真正意义上的吻。

一天晚上，Rey惯常地抱着冰淇淋桶，窝在Ben怀里刷手机。Ben敏锐地察觉到她的情绪不似往常振奋，他双手抚上她的双肩。

“发生什么事了？”他问道。

“没什么。”她仰起脖子看着他，看起来有些低落，“我只是看到了网上有些分析说Kira大结局会死，我舍不得她，也为Kylo而难过。”

“我建议你少看那些神神叨叨的分析。”

“可是它们看上去非常有道理。”她把手机举到他面前，振振有词，“你说过最后一部小说里会出现一个新的反派，是Kira和Kylo共同的敌人，按照剧情的发展来看，当Kira决定迎战他的时候，Kylo还在几个星系之外的另一个战场上；而且，你在采访中提到过，Kylo经此一役会发生某种改变，根据我看超英电影的经验，这基本上是在宣告主角身边有人要死了。”

“首先，”他抓住她不安分的手腕，轻吻了一下，“我这句话是指，Kylo人性的一面会更加显露出来，他的剑不再只是为了杀戮，还为了保护重要的人；第二，别担心，他一定会赶过去的。”

他又怎么不会呢？他的剑永远指着她的剑尖所向，即使横穿整个宇宙，他也会隔山跨海、披荆斩棘而来。

所爱隔山海，山海皆可平。

他的目光有如温柔的溪流，她几近溺毙于其中。

她吻上了他柔软的唇。

像是被引燃了血液里的电火花，一股宁静的暖流席卷了他们，温暖、幸福感和满足感在他们四周铺散开来。Ben的睫毛轻轻地从她眼睑上扫过，Rey忍不住笑出声。

他放开她，转而侧过头覆上她的耳朵。

微热的气流随着他唇瓣的开合洒向她，Rey的耳朵红得发烫。

“仙人掌味的。”他低声道，几乎像是诱哄，“Rey，你为什么这么喜欢仙人掌？”

她靠在他肩上，用手背抚摸着他的下巴，“我喜欢仙人掌，因为它很高大，可以帮我挡住刮来的风沙；它也很可靠，我总能从它身上找到水源；尖利的，只是它的外表，在我看来，它温柔又害羞，仿若一位沉默的守护者，是荒芜沙丘上最能给我以安全感的锚定物。”

“就像你一样。”

在他的怀抱里，Rey感觉到前所未有的舒适，她让自己沉浸在他的气息里，就好像世界上的其他地方都消失了，这里就是全银河系最安全的存在。

她又挖了一小勺，递过去，“想再尝尝吗？”

她看见微笑绽放在他的嘴角，但他并没有去接，而是俯下身，带着渴望与热情，再度贴上她的唇。

在那个夏夜，冰淇淋小姐同她的仙人掌先生，不期而遇。


End file.
